Various garments have been suggested which include elastic elements to provide a resistance to an activity which would require swinging or bending of the arms or legs or the bending of various body parts. Examples of such garments are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,109,546, 5,176,600, 5,186,701, 5,201,074, 5,306,222 and 5,570,472. It would be desirable if such aerobic resistance garments could be made which would be particularly intended for hot weather or indoor use so as to be more comfortable to wear under elevated temperature conditions.